The Most Boring Story Ever
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: [ONESHOT] This is the Most Boring Story Ever's review story.


**No one is updating their stories and I still have that problem, so yay... new story I have not planned for whatsoever. This will describe how I feel right now, sort of. This person isn't me... just a random OC.**

**Try not to hate. (That's hard. I haven't even started writing it yet, but I already hate it. Let's see how this turns out. The last unplanned story... *shudders* It was deleted. :D)**

* * *

As much as I love reading... I really can't read this. I swear, this is the most boring story anyone has ever written. I mean, who writes about Dame-Tsuna doing paperwork all through the night when he already has enough homework on his hands, always getting horrible grades and such.

Wait, scratch that. Who in the world writes about _DAME-TSUNA__? _Anyone else in the world would make more sense. Even with the story being about paperwork of all things.

Sighing, I threw the book away into the trash.

_'How in the world did that book get published? I thought only approved stories got published. Even the best authors had to try a lot of times to get some of the greatest books published... and this piece of trash? So much yen... so much for such a stupid novel. The title is so misleading too...'_

I opened onto a website where people write stories all the time. Looking into my alert box, I made a noise that would send a flaming lion away. NOT ONE PERSON UPDATED.

_'Oh curse it.'_

I went into a different window and started writing about the most boring story in the world. Describing exactly what happened. Surprisingly, I found that there were LOTS of reviews and comments. I never get that much and I never get a review within 30 minutes of finishing. **(That is true you know?)**

I click to read the reviews.

* * *

**(Okay, before we get to this part, let me explain some things. People are really bored and the only reason they're still reading is because they HOPE there is something exciting in the Most Boring Story Ever, right?**

**Anyways... Let's go to the explanation for the next part.**

**-Let's pretend this world world and the KHR world are connected and the people in our world understand who Tsuna is.**

**-The story the girl (I automatically thought it was a girl, it could be a boy, whatever. I didn't plan) was reading about Tsuna is NOT going to be written in this fanfic. Just clues  
**

**-If you understand nothing exciting is going to happen, and is going to leave, please review that you didn't like the story. I would appreciate a review so much even if I don't deserve it. Please!?**

* * *

KHRfan: "Are you an idiot? MOST BORING STORY? Do you not understand what a treasure you had?"

_'KHRfan... wonder what KHR stands for. Jeez, how does anyone like this and calls it a _TREASURE_?'_

I read the next one.

Skycielo: "How you not like this? Tsuna avoiding paperwork like it's more dangerous than Byakuran? Or Bermuda? Or even the Estraneo? Seriously, take care of the book! BTW, I like the way you written the summary. It seems like a story of its own!"

_'Again... something is wrong with these people. How is a dame student avoiding paper funny? And who the hack is Biyakerin or Bakaran or whatever? Or Berewda? Or Estraboringo? Do they expect me to know? At least she was nice enough to compliment me...'_

The next one was horrible...**  
**

SilverFlamingArrowAlchemist: "How big is your brain? Is it smaller than ED? **(Sorry, FMA fans. I love to tease Ed about his size, and I know lots of you like to too. XD) **Or are you as clueless as Ryohei? I mean, seriously. How do you NOT like Tsuna acting like a little kid when he's murderously angry about more paperwork just so he can get out of it? Have you no respect for the Juudaime?"

_'Freaks... They are all freaks. Freaks that LIKE Dame-Tsuna. Boy, wait till I tell Mochida-senpai! _**(I like future Mochida... this is going against my beliefs!) **_And who the heck is ED? And me as clueless as Ryohei-senpai? Please, just let me get knocked out right now-'_

And then everything went black.

* * *

I never did go back and read all my reviews to see if any were positive. I had about 300 by the time I woke and and when I skimmed through... most were negative. I had immediately deleted the story before anyone else saw it and started hating me.

I never did find out what caused me to fall unconscious, oh talk about coincidences, but when I woke up... I had a big purple bump on the back if my head that never quite returned to normal. There was always that elevated part.

*sigh* I really should read that story again to see what everyone else sees in it. Jeez, those freaks.

* * *

**How was that? ****The Most Boring Story Ever? Okay... I actually thought this turned out quite well for a story I made up as I wrote it, don't you think? Of course, it's still horrible compared to all the other stories, but it was sort of fun. Making fun of that OC, I mean.**

**To those who don't understand the summary after the story... The OC thought the story about Tsuna was the Most Boring Story Ever. The people, then reviewed on the story...**

**Please review! Give this story a 1-10 if you read to the end. It would make me so happy even if I don't deserve the review. (In the end... did this really count as a KHR fanfic? It's a disgrace... I don't even think it's 1,000 words yet... sad. No, it might be about 1,000 words. But just BARELY.)**

**JUST PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I don't deserve it, but please please please? I already have a bad day... please brighten it? Or surprise me like the reviews surprised the OC? I don't care it's hate reviews like the ones the OC had, just please a REVIEW?**


End file.
